


Don't Ask

by fojee



Category: NCIS
Genre: DADT Repeal, Drabble, Episode Tag, M/M, Obsolete because, One-sided pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-15
Updated: 2009-01-15
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7348240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fojee/pseuds/fojee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-sided Tony/Gibbs drabble set in Season 2 during ep "Lt. Jane Doe." Spoilers for the episode. Not sure how understandable it will be if you haven't watched it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Ask

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from FFN account

 

Tony missed the interrogation. By the time he got to the room, he just caught a glimpse of Petty Officer Goetz' sweating face leaning towards Gibbs. 

 

"No sound?" He asked Kate.

 

"No sound, no video." She confirmed.

 

No one was suicidal enough to interrupt Gibbs in an ongoing interrogation. So Tony gestured at McGee. "Fill her in on Harlan Wilson.  Meet me in the garage in five."

  

Later, he cornered Gibbs about it. "It was a guy, wasn't it, Goetz' alibi?"

 

Gibbs looked at him in that exasperated way of his. "Are you asking, or are you telling me?"

 

"My gaydar's a little rusty, Boss," Tony said lamely. "And uh," he paused, swallowing, "that doesn't bother you?"

 

Gibbs raised an eyebrow.  "Something you'd like to say, DiNozzo?"

 

Tony took one look at the older man's expectant expression and backed away. "Uh, no boss."

 

\---

 

Petty Officer Cluxton finally confessed to killing her former lover and using the evidence from a cold case to cover it up. And Tony took one moment admiring her gumption. There were few men and women who could hold out to Gibbs that long. She was good. At being bad, that is.

 

Tony took the elevator with a very happy Gibbs.

 

"So I take it your gaydar doesn't work on girls?" Gibbs teased him.

 

Tony looked away. "Haha, boss," he said wryly.

 

Gibbs gently pushed Tony against the metal wall, one hand on his shoulder, another on his arm. "Tony," he started, "I _won't_ ask if you _won't_ tell."

 

Tony stared at him. The longing in his gaze was answer enough. "Yes, boss,” he breathed out in resignation.

              

Gibbs released him, stepping back, just in time for the door to open. He walked away. Tony took a deep breath, before following, always one step behind. 

**Author's Note:**

> The show gave us two suspects who are both gay, so I had to play with it.


End file.
